Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D
|genre = Stealth action }}Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS. Development This game was officially announced at Nintendo's E3 press conference on June 15, 2010. There was a technical demo shown at E3 2010 titled as Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - The Naked Sample. During a Keynote of Kojima Productions in the 2010 Tokyo Game Show, Kojima confirmed the release of the game during the 2011. During the Nintendo Press Conference 2010 for the Nintendo 3DS, in September 29, Konami and Kojima Productions have confirmed it will launch Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D on the Japanese market next spring, a month after the release of the Nintendo 3DS, also the official website contains a series of images and a trailer (the same shown at both E3 and TGS 2010). On June 3, 2011, Konami held a press conference at which trailer was released. The developers stated that Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater was "the most ideal" game in the series to use the stereoscopic 3D due to its jungle setting. The trailer showed that the 3DS' gyroscope would be used to balance when walking across a bridge. The camouflage system has been updated, allowing players to make use of the 3DS' camera to make a custom camouflage pattern. The new camouflage has been dubbed PhotoCamo.The Gaming Union Network. [http://www.gamingunion.net/news/konami-details-metal-gear-solid-3d-snake-eater--5308.html Konami Details Metal Gear Solid 3D: Snake Eater]. The Gaming Union Network. Retrieved 2011-06-03. At E3 2011, gameplay videos revealed a part of the game's control scheme. The player uses the circle pad to move Naked Snake, the face buttons control the camera, and the shoulder buttons handle aiming and shooting. Whether the player can change the control scheme or not is unknown at the moment. Creative producer Yoshikazu Matsuhana revealed that the game will have some gameplay features from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, such as the crouch walking and the over the shoulder aiming. According to him, they are doing this because they want to get that audience they got from Peace Walker and bring it over to the 3DS game, without making them feel uncomfortable playing it. This way, both old and new fans can enjoy the game. Recently, Konami has confirmed that the game will use the Nintendo 3DS Expansion Slide Pad. The game's camera will be controlled by the second analog stick, and weapon commands such as equiping firearms and first person view can be used by pressing the shoulder buttons. Limited editions TGS fans During the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, four uchiwa fans were issued that represented Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D. The fans each had a picture of one of the characters on it: Naked Snake, The Boss, EVA, and Ocelot.http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/tgs_2011/ Gallery Promotional images MGS3D_thumb.jpg|The game's official logo. 3d.png SE3Dfans.png|''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D'' TGS 2011 uchiwa fans. SnakeBoss-Revised-Jpeg.jpg|Redone version of the artwork used on the Japanese cover for Metal Gear Solid 3. mgs_3d-1.jpg|Promotional image of Naked Snake. mgs_3d-4.jpg|Promotional image of EVA. mgs_3d-2.jpg|Promotional image of Major Ocelot. mgs_3d-3.jpg|Promotional image of Colonel Volgin. Www totalvideogames com 71649 3DSMGS.jpg Screenshots MGS Snake Eater 3DS 1.jpg MGS Snake Eater 3DS 2.jpg MGS Snake Eater 3DS 3.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-4.jpg|Photo Camouflage feature, being used with the Kojima Productions logo. Metal-Gear-Solid-3.jpg Metal-Gear-Camouflage-1.jpg|Picture from Hideo Kojima's Twitter account, showing the Photo Camouflage feature. Metal-Gear-Camouflage-2.jpg|Snake using the Tree Bark camo in the game. Metal-Gear-Solid-1.jpg| See also * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - The Naked Sample External links * [http://www.konami.com/officialsites/mgs3d/home.php Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D official site] References Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid 3